


Silly Draco

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Silly Draco

"You should get to bed Harry. I'm gonna be here a while and I don't want you to be too tired tomorrow." Draco sighed, running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry had settled his head on Draco's lap and was making colorful bubbles while Draco did his homework. They were the last two in the common room and hadn't moved from their spot on the floor in front of the couch in hours.

"Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you." Harry chastised.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, worried.

"Of course." Harry smiled. 

Pansy found them the next morning when she stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Draco was supposed to meet her that morning for breakfast but hadn't shown up. She found a group of first years whispering and taking pictures of the scene before them.

"Hey, scram!" She shooed them away and looked at what they had been so excited about.

Draco was leaned against the couch, head rolled back against the cushions. Harry had his head in Draco's lap and their hands were laying, intertwined, on Harry's stomach.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Ginny Weasley smiled, coming to stand next to her girlfriend.

"I suppose. Think we should wake them?" Pansy asked her, wrapping her arm around Ginny's waist.

"Nah, I'm sure Hermione will take care of it." Ginny shrugged. The two went to breakfast, not worried about their friends. Hermione woke them up ten minutes later, yelling about being late to class.


End file.
